


Warmth

by sExYcOrN



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: Small moments of Rachel in her life, trying to sleep.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is my total guilty pleasure.  
> Also we support St. Berry in this household because GROFF AND LEA ARE BESTIES

A newborn Rachel cuddles to her daddies, barely awake. She doesn't know up from down, left from right, but she knows hands will rock her to sleep.

*

Six-year-old Rachel sneaks into her fathers' room at night, trying to silence the pitterpatter of her footsteps. She taps Hiram on the shoulder. He turns and groans with his eyes closed, "What is it, Rachelah?"

"I had a bad dream," she whispers.

"Okay, get in," he murmers, making room between him and Leroy for their daughter. She curls up next to him, knowing he will protect her.

*

Fifteen-year-old Rachel lies in the dark with her eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about quarterback Finn Hudson, with his almond-shaped dark brown eyes and matching hair, and lips that were always formed in a smirk. A singing voice like caramel that could use a bit of training but was beautiful nontheless.

Was this a crush?

She held on to her pillow, imagining it was him she was holding.

*

Sixteen-year-old Rachel should be doing her homework, but instead she's spooning with her boyfriend.

"Don't you have to go home?" she murmers with her eyes closed.

"Nooo, five more minutes," Finn groans, holding onto her. She giggles.

"Okay."

*

Seventeen-year-old Rachel is skin to skin with her boyfriend, experiencing the euphoria after her first time. It was messy and confusing and awkward, but he had never felt closer to him until now.

"Never let go," she says.

"I wasn't planning on it," he chuckles with his arms around her waist.

"Pinky promise," she deadpans with her finger raised.

"Okay," he laughs, wrapping his pinky around hers.

*

Eighteen-year-old Rachel is laying in her queen-sized mattress, Finn on the other side. His eyes are closed, but she can tell he's faking. Why is he in New York? What does he want from her?

She wants to roll up to him, but she feels paralyzed. She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

*

Nineteen-year-old Rachel curlps up to her... boyfriend? Brody. She curls up to Brody. It's their first sleepover. It isn't like cuddling with Finn. When Finn holds her, she feels his heartbeat and the warmth of his body. With Brody, she feels the hardness of his stomach.

It feels like plastic.

She does like Brody. He's a great guy. And the sex is amazing. But he isn't the best cuddle buddy.

*

Rachel Berry won't fall asleep in this hotel room. She should be at home with her (boyfriend?) but she is in Ohio after a night with Finn.

Dammit.

She climbs out of the bed, gets dressed, and gives Finn a kiss farewell.

*

Nineteen-year-old Rachel curls up in her bed, clad in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

When she got the call, she shut down.

She hasn't cried yet. She is numb. She is an empty void.

She hears footsteps.

"Rachel? I'm going now."

No response.

*

Twenty-six-year-old Rachel Berry has been through hell and back. She lost her love and reunited with a new love.

Jesse will never replace Finn. Jesse knows that. But they love each other unconditionally.

Her body is in excruciating pain after a two-hour long labor. Jesse holds her hand as she drifts off in the hospital bed. Kurt and Blaine are on the other side of the room, holding their new bundle of joy.

She falls asleep blissfully.


End file.
